moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Engineer
Allied Nations Soviet Union Epsilon Army Foehn Revolt |role = * Repair * Capture |useguns = * Repair tool kit * Bomb defusal kit |tier = 1 |hp = 90 |armortype = Basic |cost = $300 |time = 0:12 |produced = Allied Barracks Soviet Barracks Epsilon Barracks Foehn Barracks |req = None |landspeed = 6 |range = Close |ability = * Captures enemy structures * Captures tech buildings * Repairs bridges * Repairs friendly structures * Captures empty vehicles * Detects Crazy Ivan's bombs and Arsonist's incendiary charges (range 7) |notes = * Creates a repair vehicle when inside an IFV or Stinger * 1 Engineer can capture enemy structures while it is at 1/3 health * 2 Engineers are needed to capture enemy structures at 2/3 health * 3 Engineers are needed to capture enemy structures at full health * 1 Engineer can capture anything in campaign and cooperative modes }} The Engineer is an important infantry for all sides of the war responsible for the maintenance of friendly buildings and seizing enemy and neutral structures. They can also locate and safely defuse explosive charges, repair destroyed bridges, capture empty vehicles and repair vehicles when inside an IFV or a Stinger. Engineers are valuable personnel that should not be underestimated in the battlefield, despite being unarmed and incapable of fixing mechanical units on their own. Description Engineers are a vital part of any military operations everywhere, whether it's instantly repairing friendly structures or bridges, capturing neutral or enemy buildings, or defusing bombs planted by enemy insurgents, making them essential on the battlefield. Though an Engineer has many uses, he is unarmed, and so is often a priority target for enemy forces. Additionally, all Engineers can capture empty vehicles and tech structures. Foehn The humble Engineer does not gain any of the benefits that other Foehn infantry possess: no ability to be augmented by the Nanofiber Sync, no power suits, no cybernetic augmentations and not even any form of protective shielding to defend himself. Save for one, though, that he can be healed by Foehn's nanites released by Huntresses, Nanocharge and Archelons. The Foehn Engineer is just like any other Engineer because that’s the immutable law of the world. Nevertheless, Engineers are vital assets to the Foehn war effort. Like other Engineers, they can perform rapid repairs of damaged structures, defuse bombs, capture unmanned vehicles, and also capture enemy/neutral structures. In the wake of the unrivaled Foehn war machine, the Engineer remains its most important backbone. Overview Engineers can be used for these purposes: # To capture enemy structures and neutral tech buildings. Engineers can capture most buildings including power plants, construction yards and more. However, they cannot capture ecoboosters, naval shipyards, superweapons and non-tech defense structures. #* A single Engineer can capture any tech building in all modes and an enemy structure when it is at 1/3 (red) health in skirmish. #* Two Engineers are required to capture an enemy structure with 2/3 (yellow) health in skirmish. #* Three Engineers are required to capture an enemy structure with full (green) health in skirmish. #* In singleplayer '''and '''cooperative, a single Engineer can capture enemy buildings. # To repair bridges. When an Engineer enters the Bridge Repair Hut, the bridge adjacent to it is instantly repaired. # To repair friendly structures. Again, the Engineer would go in and fix the damaged structure instantly to full health. # To capture depiloted vehicles and tech vehicles. # Turns an IFV or a Stinger into a repair vehicle while inside, which can repair and remove Terror Drones. # To detect and defuse bombs. When a bomb is planted on a unit or a structure, an Engineer may approach the unit or structure and safely disarm the bomb. The Engineer is not consumed in the process. Quotes The Allied, Soviet and Epsilon Engineers uses the quotes of the respective faction's ones in Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge, with unused quotes recycled for the Soviet and Epsilon ones. Foehn Engineers have their own, new quotes voiced by George "Seòras" Exley, listed below. When selected * Here to solve the world's problems! * Engineering. * You called? * I'm the man for the job. * Need something fixed? * You can trust me. When ordered to move * Most certainly. * Need me there? * I'll bring my stuff! * I'll be right there! * Making progress. When ordered to capture or repair a building * I'll have a crack at it! * I think I have just the thing for that! * Yeah! I can do that. * Just needs a new lick of paint really! * I've got the instructions! When ordered to disarm a bomb * Red wire... * Was it the red wire? * I've got this! * Stand back every one. * Easy does it... When under fire * They're shooting at us! * This can't be happening! * I need help! Trivia * Unlike Engineers from other factions, Foehn Engineers benefit from Huntresses, Nanocharge and Archelons' healing nanoids, at no extra cost. Giving player an apparent yet negligible advantage when choosing Foehn factions in Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance modes. Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:Soviet Union Category:Epsilon Army Category:Foehn Revolt